


The Conquests

by SoGoodAtBeingBad



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, BDSM, Child Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dildos, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Genital Torture, Graphic Description, Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Pedophilia, Whipping, nettles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoGoodAtBeingBad/pseuds/SoGoodAtBeingBad
Summary: Ozai asserts control over his family in the most unsavory but effective manner
Relationships: Azula/Ozai (Avatar), Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Ozai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	1. Ursa

Ursa knew what was coming next. She was not naive. This was their wedding night. The festivities were over. Now she was to do her duty as the wife of the younger prince of the Fire Nation. 

While she had no delusions about what this marriage was - one of convenience and power rather than affection or love - she did not foresee the kind of man Prince Ozai would be. He had seemed indifferent to this arrangement, acting by the will of his father. But upon revealing that she was to cut off ties with her parents, her past, her formal life, for _good_... it became clear he wanted to control every aspect of her life. 

Servants led Ursa to a large bathroom, where they began to strip her of her clothes and undo her hair. "Oh I can do that..." she said, her face flush. It was going to be humiliating enough to let that _man_ see her naked. 

The servants paused and glanced at one another. "W-We were ordered by Prince Ozai to prepare you."

Prepare her. Like she was some slaughtered animal to be made fit for consumption. 

Her stomach squirming, she gave a curt nod. Of course the last thing she wanted was to have Ozai's ire directed at these poor women who had no social status to protect them. 

It was more humiliating than she could have possibly imagined. They not only stripped her completely naked and washed her, they had apparently been instructed to shave off every inch of body hair and covered her in oil. Her hands ached from gripping the side of the table as they pulled her vulva apart to make sure she was completely stripped of hair. 

Once she had been 'prepared', one servant led her to the bedchambers. Ursa walked awkwardly, one arm over her breasts and the other over her groin. It was stupid, she knew, but she already felt violated. She couldn't imagine how much worse this night was going to get. 

As soon as they entered, the servant bowed and quickly left, leaving her with the prince. He was laid back on the bed, wearing only a robe with his penis laying limply between his legs. 

Her face burned at the sight of the soft member. It was... large. She had never actually _seen_ one, she only knew what it was from scroll descriptions and that one time she and Ikem had rubbed each other in an evening of secretive glee.

Ozai stood and walked over to her, slowly stroking himself. Ursa remained where she stood, still covering herself. Her skin was hot with humiliation, and there was no way to suppress her anxious trembling. "Aren't you a modest one~?"

Ursa said nothing, keeping her gaze downward as he slowly circled her like a wasp buzzard eyeing a fresh carcass. 

She jumped slightly at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder. His fingers began to trail down to her back, making her shiver. "You are quite the specimen, no question."

He suddenly grabbed one of her ass cheeks, and Ursa yelped, her shaking only getting worse. She had no idea what to do. If this was Ikem, they would have taken slow, explored each other, she would have felt _safe_...

Then he let go, continuing to circle her until he was standing right in front. She swallowed hard, staring down at his half hard cock and his feet. 

A hand was on her chin, and Ozai forced her head up none too gently. "Lower your hands," he said, his voice low and smooth. "I won't ask twice."

For a moment, she hesitated. She was never one to just roll over and obey. It didn't matter if this was the prince, she would _not_ be ordered around like some swooning maiden. So instead, her gaze hardened, her grip on herself tightening. This night was going to be hell no matter what. She might as well keep some of her pride in the process. She was certain that she could take whatever Ozai had in store for her. 

There was a small glint in Ozai's eyes, although his expression was unchanged. He was not at all put off by her tiny show of defiance. "Very well." 

His hands were quick as lightning as they grabbed her wrists and yanked them from her body. Ursa tried to fight back, to resist, but he was so much stronger and bigger than she was, and the attempts to free herself only made pain blossom in her wrists. She was not entirely sure he didn't break them by the time he hand her arms yanked to the sides. He chuckled as he looked down at her completely exposed body. "Not too bad."

Despite her predicament, she continued to squirm, managing to glare at him. "Let me go."

To her surprise, he did just that, pushing her over to the bed. Her legs hit the edge and she crumbled to the ground. It hadn't hurt but the action surprised her enough to wind her slightly. 

"And where exactly where you go?" Ozai asked with a knowing smile. He went back to stroking his cock, the skin a dark with arousal. "You are _mine_. You have given yourself to me. And I promise, any attempt to _defy_ me will be met with appropriate correction."

"At least I'll still be _me_ ," she spat. 

Ozai's smile didn't fade, but his eyes seemed to darken. "Very well." He stepped over to the side and rang a small bell. "Guards?"

Ursa's stomach clenched in horror as two guards came in. She grabbed a blanket from the bed and tried to wrap it around herself.

"Restrain her."

"Yes, my prince," they both droned, walking over to her. 

"No, don't touch me...!" Neither listened as they grabbed her arms. "No!" She screamed and kicked her legs out, but she was utterly defenseless and with a few swift kicks, they wrestled her to her knees, pinning her arms to her back. 

Ozai walked up to her and twisted his fist into her hair and yanked her head up. Ursa was letting out harsh pants, her chest and breasts heaving obscenely in her forced prostration. Somehow, she pushed herself through the horror of her predicament and managed another glare.

That earned her a slap. Which was followed by another. And another. 

Ursa's breathing was ragged, her face aching from the abuse. The pain wasn't even that bad, but the sense of helplessness was beginning to grow toxic and foul in her body. 

Ozai yanked at her hair, making her hiss with pain. "First... I will need to breed you," he said, his voice still disturbingly calm. "Then I will punish you for your insolence before breeding you again. And if you're _good..._ " His grip tightened for emphasis. "... it will end there."

Then he let go. "Secure her to the bed."

Ursa’s struggles renewed as the guards pulled her up and dragged her onto the. “No…!” She kicked out, but it was useless. Lengths of silk were tied to her wrists and pulled taut to the bedposts before the guards grabbed her legs and stretched her out. Her breathing came in short pants as she began to panic. “No, please…!” But they didn’t heed her begging. They pulled her legs apart and tied the other lengths of silk around her ankles. 

Once she was secured, Ozai waved his hand. “You’re dismissed. I will summon you later.”

A small part of Ursa relaxed as they left, grateful her humiliation wouldn’t be witnessed any further. However, her relief was short lived as Ozai stepped up to her, gazing over her spread out body. Then he reached down and slipped a finger between her labia.

Ursa’s breathing hitched, and her body trembled. She couldn't even protest. She had always known this was going to happen, she had just never imagined it would have been like _this_. His single finger was searching and probing until it found her opening and pushed in. Ursa hissed at the dry intrusion.

“Tight… but resistant.” Ozai pulled his finger out and walked to the side table. He pulled out a small bottle of oil, pouring some on his hand before rubbing it along the length of his cock. Ursa couldn’t help but stare at it. It was as thick as her wrist and so much _longer_ than Ikem’s…

Ozai walked back over to the base of the bed before climbing on, pulling the lips of her groin apart and lining up his cock. 

She began to shake her head. She could already tell it was much too big, it was going to rip her apart. “Don’t… not yet...!”

Ozai slapped her again, her head jerking to the side with the force of it. "Every protest, every act of defiance only serves to raise my ire."

Ursa managed to collect as much saliva as she could before spitting at his face. She was already in deep. What did a little more _insolence_ matter? At least she could hold on to the tiniest bit of pride.

Ozai snarled, wiping the spittle off his face. “Very well,” he growled. He adjusted his hips before _shoving_ himself in.

Ursa screamed at the violent intrusion, feeling the flesh of her opening tear. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Burning pain shot up through her belly, she felt as if she was being impaled on a spear. Just a moment later the spear moved in and out shallowly, rubbing roughly against the inner walls of her vagina and ripping her apart further. Then the spear somehow went in _deeper_ , eliciting another scream of pain. She struggled frantically in her bonds, trying to get away, certain she was going to die, but the shallow thrusting continued… before once again going in deeper.

Ursa was a tight, unprepped virgin, so Ozai had to slowly work himself into her inch by inch. Ursa was screaming and sobbing, her struggling renewing every time he plowed deeper into her. Even with the lubrication, the friction between them was rough. The blood didn't seem to help at all.

Finally he was completely buried into her, and he laid his body down on her. Ursa was gasping for air between sobs, feeling like she was going to be torn in half. Then Ozai grabbed her arm with one hand and her hair with the other for leverage before pounding into her violently. Her screaming sobs resounded in the bedchambers as he ruined her, claiming her with possessive growls and a monster cock punishing her insides.

It lasted an eternity before his thrusts became slower but harder. She let out pained grunts, her throat raw from the screaming. Then with a satisfied sigh, Ozai buried himself in her and came. She could feel his cock twitch inside of her as his seed filled her.

For a moment he just stayed there, his hips jerking against her through his orgasm. Her groin was on fire, her stomach felt as if it had been beaten with a broom from the inside, and her head ached from Ozai’s rough pulling.

Then he finally pulled out. She felt distended and hollow. Stretched out too far and unable to collapse back into her previous self. 

Ozai gave a breathing chuckle. “And now… for your punishment.”

* * *

He looked over his new wife as he contemplated what to do next. She was a beautiful specimen. Even more so now that he had broken her in. Her skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, her chest was still heaving from sniveling sobs. Her ankles and wrists were reddened from her struggles against the bonds. The red sheets were darkened beneath her cunt from blood. She had been ripped, but no matter. The healers could stitch her up, ensure that she remained tight. 

But he could not just forgive her attitude, her behavior. He needed to make absolute sure that she understood her place here. 

Ozai reached down and circled a finger around her clit. Her breathing hitched and her body shuddered. He knew this was a highly sensitive little spot. One he would have to pay special attention to. He continued his slow ministrations, watching as her cunt became wet. Her hips even rolled up a little, seeking more pressure. Tears fell down her face as she stared at him with fear.

“Your body is mine~” he said. “And I will give and take as I see fit.”

He pulled his finger away, and she gave a disappointed whimper. Her expression turned to that of horror, but Ozai merely smirked. She would learn. It was, after all, only the first night. He trailed his hand up her torso before grabbing one of her breasts. They were on the smaller side, looking almost completely flat with her laid out like this. 

“I’ll start with these,” he stated, leaving it purposefully vague. He walked away out of her line of sight to let her squirm in her fear and uncertainty. He was already making a mental list of implements he would have to acquire for the future. But for now, he would have to make do with what he had.

His bedchambers opened out to a small garden, so he stepped out and examined a few of the plants before making his decisions. He broke a few different branches off, swinging them through the air to test them. Satisfied, he carried them back inside, putting all but the thin willow branch.

His wife’s breathing quickened as she eyed the branch with wide eyes. “No, please, Ozai, _I’m sorry_ …!” 

Not in the mood for her babbling. He grabbed one of his undergarments and stuffed it into her mouth to silence her before tying a sash tightly around her head to keep it in place. 

With that taken care of, Ozai tested the willow branch a few times, getting a feel for its trajectory. Then he twisted his elbow and laid it across her chest. 

It cracked like a fire whip across her chest, and she let out a muffled scream. A red line immediately raised from her skin at the top of her breasts. It would certainly bruise and smart for days. Ozai smiled and laid the willow whip across her again. 

And again. 

And again. 

She let out a particularly sweet scream when it struck her red nipples. He took a moment to pinch and squeeze them, making her moan and squirm in pain. Eventually the small nubs were hard and erect, and he went back to whipping her breasts. It took some practice, but he was eventually able to aim the tip of the branch precisely enough for it to flick against her sensitive nipples, eliciting those beautiful screams. 

When he was finally done, the woman was once again sobbing pitifully, her body shaking uncontrollably. Her breasts were just a mass of red and purple crisscrossing lines. A couple had broken the skin, shiny blood just barely making itself known. Her nipples were swollen and sticking out from her chest. 

Setting the branch aside, he grasped her breasts with both hands, making her gasp. He squeezed the hot and abused flesh, leaning down to bite each nipple, flicking the tips with his tongue. Her choked grunts and whimpers were music to his ears. 

Then he stood to grab his next implement. His plan was to continue until he was ready to breed her again. Besides, her cunt needed a sound thrashing. 

The branches of the sychar tree were thin but sturdy. They made for excellent canes. Carrying it over, his wife whimpered loudly as she shook her head desperately. 

“Oh, did you think we were finished?” He tapped the cane teasingly on her belly. “Far from it, my beautiful wife. I don’t think you understand yet what your defiance earns you.” 

Turning his back to her, Ozai ran a hand down from her belly and over her pussy. She struggled in her bonds, but of course it was useless. He spread her lips apart and examined the damage. The blood had mostly dried by now, her hole was distended and swollen. That would make their next fuck particularly painful for her. More so once he was through here. 

He let the lips close, and raised the cane before striking her inner thigh. She grunted and quivered. He went back and forth from leg to leg, the smack of the cane against her soft flesh filling the room. She was weeping softly, now too exhausted to do more. She was starting to accept her fate. 

He did not stop until her inner thighs mirrored her breasts. Then he moved the cane inward, abusing the curve between her thighs and her groin.

Now, pussies were multilayered, with varying levels of sensitivity. He has experimented on a few servants, but he has never had the complete free rein to go slow and methodical. He started by precisely striking her fat outer lips. She whimpered and trembled in anticipation between each blow. Once they were swollen and purple, he gave them both a final sound smack for good measure.

Then he focused on her mound, the flesh just above her cunt. He wanted it just as swollen are her pussy lips, to frame the clit, which he could see twitching. 

“You know, this is supposed to be a punishment.” He pressed a thumb to her clit, which made her moan weakly. “This should not be pleasurable…” He pulled back the protective hood to reveal a small pink nub. It twitched and pulsed as the cool air washed over it. He gave a gentle tap with the cane, which he knew was enough to send a jolt of pain up her body. She tensed with a garbled grunt. He gave a couple more taps, her body jerking each time. She started to struggle again, trying to get away from him. 

“Still defiant…” He raised the cane higher and gave it a stronger strike. She screamed at that, her struggling becoming more frantic. He waited for her struggling to calm before smacking the bud again, drawing out another scream and renewed struggles. 

He repeated the process a few more times until her clit had darkened and swelled to his liking. Her cunt was now completely swollen and covered in dark red and purple lines. 

He had plans for the inner parts of her pussy, but first… he was ready for another round of breeding. Ozai shifted and pulled her pussy lips apart roughly to line himself up. The flesh was hot, the swollen lips already squeezing the head of his cock. He smiled as he slowly sank in. It was like she was a fresh virgin again, tight and resistant. He was careful to go slow this time, not wanting her to pass out. He wanted her to feel every inch of his cock, to feel his body pushing against her punished flesh. 

She let out a choked scream, starting to hyperventilate as she was speared once more. It took longer this time, the room filled with his panting, her pained grunts, and the smacking of flesh. He squeezed her breasts tightly, pulling at them as he fucked her. She bucked and pulled at her restraints as she tried to get away but it was useless.

Finally Ozai came inside of her once more, giving a couple hard ruts to make sure he filled her with his seed. Then he sighed and slowly pulled out. Ursa sagged into the bad, panting and shivering.

But he wasn’t done yet. She had earned a bit more for the spit earlier. And he had one more implement to use. There was a bush in the far corner of the small garden which produced berries used for medicines by the healers. Its leaves, on the other hand, were covered in prickly nettles. 

He retrieved the branch from the side table before resuming his position next to his bride, focusing on her cunt. “This should set you straight…” He rubbed the swollen flesh before smacking the bundle of leaves against her groin. She choked and groaned, but there would be no reprieve. Ozai pulled her lips apart to expose her more sensitive inner lips and clit before striking her again. Almost immediately, small spots began to swell, her skin reacting to the infinitesimally small needles. 

She was choking on her breaths, her back arching off the bed as he continued his assault on her cunt. He wasn’t just whipping her. His hand firmly on the branch, he was rubbing the leaves between her pussy lips. She couldn’t catch her breath to even scream. He pressed the leaves to her clit and rubbed them in, and her eyes began to roll back.

He finally took the leaves away, most of the nettles having already been lodged into her flesh. Her body collapsed to the bed, and she let out shuddered pants, tears streaming down her face. Her cunt was unrecognizable. Swollen, discolored, fresh blood weeping down onto the sheets. 

Tossing the branch to the side, moving to sit by her side. He slowly rubbed a hand over her punished pussy. “Have you learned your lesson, my dear wife?”

Ursa could only let out a weak sob, her body quivering as she gazed at him with fear. Finally, she gave a small nod.

Ozai smiled, giving her pussy a smack before standing and putting on a robe. He was going to enjoy putting an heir into her.


	2. Zuko

“Where is she?!”

Zuko was trembling and panting from the sprinting run he had broken into to find his father. His father had something to do with this, he _had_ to.

At first his father didn’t respond. He didn't even turn to dignify Zuko with even a glare. 

He couldn’t take this. Everything that has happened the last couple days was just too much for him. His mom couldn’t be gone, she _couldn’t_ be. “Father…!”

There was a blur of black and red and pain blossomed over Zuko’s cheek as he was knocked back. He blinked wide eyed as he gingerly touched his face. It took a moment to realize that his father had _hit_ him. His breathing came in short pants as he looked up. “W-What...?”

His father’s expression curled into disgust as he snapped his arm out and backhanded him again, this time knocking Zuko down to the ground. “I have had _enough_ of your insolent babbling,” he snarled.

Zuko couldn’t help the low whimper in his throat as he crawled away from his father. He had never seen him like this before. Zuko knew his father hated him, but he had never _hurt_ him before. “I-I’m sorry, Father. I-I’m..!”

His father’s hand shot out, and Zuko braced himself for another blow. Instead, Ozai grabbed his ponytail and yanked him up. Zuko yelped in pain as he was half dragged through the garden. Fear closed up Zuko’s throat. What was happening? What was his father going to do to him…?

He was suddenly shoved down to the ground again, but before he could reorient himself, his father shoved him back against something hard, forcing his head to bend backward. Zuko watched in horror as his father pulled and opened his robes. He saw only a glimpse of his father’s penis before he closed his eyes shut. He had no comprehension of what was going on, all he knew was that his father was _furious_.

He heard some fleshy smacking and a sickly groan. Then a hand was on his jaw, hard pinching fingers prying it open before something thick and rubbery was shoved into his mouth. Zuko’s eyes flew open, seeing his father _right_ in front of him, the tip of his penis _in his mouth_. He choked and gagged at the hot and salty appendage, trying to spit it out. 

But instead, the penis was pushed even _deeper_ into his mouth until it touched the back of his throat. Zuko gagged and thrashed, trying to get away, but with his father’s hand gripping his jaw in a vice grip and pinned to the hard surface, he was trapped.

Then his father pulled back, and Zuko almost relaxed before his father pushed it back in. Zuko whimpered, tears falling down his face as he silently begged for his father to stop. Zuko didn’t know what his father was doing, but he knew he did not like it.

His father repeated the process a few times, the taste of the penis and scent of the hairs of his groin making Zuko’s stomach roll. 

Then with a low growl, his father pushed in so hard that his penis went down Zuko’s throat. He found a new rhythm, mercilessly thrusting in and out of his son’s throat. Zuko choked on the foul appendage, instinctively clawing and hitting his father’s body as he struggled to breath properly. He was almost certain he was going to die…

His father’s grip on Zuko’s hair suddenly tightened as he plunged himself in to the hilt. Zuko felt something fill his throat, sluggishly making its way down to his stomach. For several moment’s, his father didn’t move, simply leaving his twitching in Zuko’s mouth and throat. Zuko’s vision began to darken as he struggled to take a proper breath…

Then his father slowly let him go, pulling himself out. Zuko immediately doubled over and wretched, a white sticky substance dribbling out of his mouth. 

“Pathetic,” his father sneered. 

With that, he walked away, leaving Zuko heaving and sobbing in the middle of the garden. As Zuko tried to put himself together, he was simultaneously trying to comprehend what just happened while also swearing to himself to never think about it ever again.

* * *

His wife now banished, Ozai found that something was… lacking in his life. It wasn’t the sex. Oh no, there were plenty of meek servants he could corner and have his way with. Especially now that he was the Firelord, he didn’t even have to worry about his father hearing word of his exploits. The old man had really become soft in his later years…

He did find that he was missing Ursa. The way she would struggle and writhe... He had found all the different ways he could make her _sing_ for him. She was a singular specimen, her defiance always a joy to tear down. 

As the days passed, Ozai was finding he was seeing that same sort of defiance in his son. Perhaps it had always been there, cultivated by his mother. Now that she was exiled, there would be no more of her infernal coddling. 

“F-Father, I…”

“ _Silence_ ,” Ozai snarled, dragging his son by the arm. He had yet another pitiful performance in the arena. Making excuses and talking back… Ozai was going to make it very clear who was in control here. 

There was a special Breeding Room Ozai had tucked away for his darling wife. With just a couple small modifications, it was a perfect room to break his son in. He pushed Zuko into the room and locked the door behind them.

Zuko looked around with wide eyes, rubbing his arm where his father had grabbed him. “W-What is this place…?”

“This is where you are going to learn your place,” Ozai said patiently. “Remove your robes.”

Zuko stiffened, a garbled noise in his throat. “W-What?”

“I won’t ask again,” Ozai said, his voice low.

Zuko shook his head. “Why?” he breathed. “A-Are you going to hurt me? I promise, I-I can try harder…!”

Ozai sneered, anger and excitement warming his belly. He grabbed Zuko by the ponytail, yanking him close before he began to tear his son’s robes off. Any vocal protest was cut off by a sharp backslap. He stripped his son until his prepubescent body was completely exposed. 

Unlike his wife, he wouldn’t have to bother shaving off the body hair. 

Zuko squirmed and tried to cover his groin. “Father, _please…!_ ” 

Ozai clenched his hand into a fist before driving it into Zuko’s belly. Zuko wheezed as the air was knocked out of him. He doubled over, and Ozai let him crumble to the ground. He grabbed a few choice items, adjusting the straps. Ursa might have been slight, but his son was still quite a bit smaller.

Then he grabbed his son’s hair and dragged him back up, tossing him onto the specialized chair. Zuko opened his mouth to once again plead, but Ozai grabbed his jaw and shoved the wooden ball gag into his mouth. It was a tight fit, Ozai could feel Zuko’s jaw cracking and straining. He barely even needed the straps to keep it in, but Ozai didn’t want to risk him spitting it out.

Zuko’s breathing was harsh through his nose, his eyes wide as saucers. Ozai pushed Zuko back into the chair, yanking his arms back to the cuffs below the chair, locking them down before grabbing each of his slender ankles. He spread out his legs and put them in the metal stirrups before tightening the straps. Zuko’s body became flush, hsi chest heaving as he began to hyperventilate. His small genitals were exposed and ready to be punished.

“What I’m about to do is years worth of built up and owed discipline,” Ozai said, leaning over his son. “If you learn your place, you will never have to come back into this room.”

Tears began to fall down Zuko’s face as he trembled in his restraints. He yanked and pulled on them, but they held fast. 

Ozai reached down and pressed a hand over Zuko’s soft cock. His son let out a low choke, trying to pull away. Ozai just gave a small smile and began to rub him. He knew the pleasure was just as effective - perhaps more so - as pain in breaking a person. 

It took a little while for the pleasure to override Zuko’s fear, but soon enough, his small cock swelled. Ozai didn’t want his son completely aroused, just enough to give him frustration. After a couple more strokes, he grabbed a piece of string. He pulled out Zuko’s underdeveloped balls before wrapping the string tightly at the base. He wanted the testicles to be exposed and prominent.

Zuko gave a helpless sob, his cock twitching helplessly.

Ozai opened his robes, rubbing himself as he contemplated what to do next. The boy’s genitals were quite different from a woman’s pussy. He reached down and pulled back on Zuko’s foreskin, revealing the moist and sensitive head. He supposed the boy’s tip could be as sensitive as a woman’s clit…

Zuko whimpered as his father ran a finger over his slit. Yes, this would do quite nicely. But he could work up to this. He lowered his hand and rubbed a finger over his son’s puckered hole. He had ravaged Ursa’s ass when she had been pregnant. His young son’s promised to be even tighter. Ozai spit on his finger before going back to rubbing. He had no problem ripping Zuko open, but if it was too tight, it would hurt Ozai as well. He would need to work him open a bit.

Ozai dipped a fingertip in, and Zuko squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed, drool dribbling down his neck. No doubt it was starting to sting. Ozai smirked as he forcibly pushed his finger deeper in. Zuko’s eyes flew open as he choked, staring straight up at the ceiling. 

Zuko’s skin was dry and rubbed roughly against his fingers, so Ozai grabbed a nearby bottle of oil. Slicking up his fingers, he thrust one back into his son. Zuko squirmed, his legs straining as his father fingerfucked him. After a couple little thrusts, Ozai pushed a second finger, stretching Zuko out. He knew he was tearing him a bit, but that was part of the point. 

Then he hit this one spot and Zuko gasped, his cock twitching. Ozai raised an eyebrow and rubbed the spot a few times. Zuko let out a weak groan of pleasure, his toes curling. 

Ozai chuckled. It appeared to be an erogenous spot. Something to keep in mind for the future.

Once Zuko’s anus was stretched out enough, Ozai decided to deviate back to pain. He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a riding crop. He whipped it through the hair as he walked back. Zuko flinched and whimpered, shaking in anticipation.

Ozai smacked one of Zuko’s ass cheeks, eliciting a small grunt. Then he smacked the other one… going back and forth, his blows getting harder and harder until the pale skin was covered in dark red marks. Then he moved the crop higher, beating the more delicate skin of Zuko’s inner thighs.

Zuko was breathing hard through his nose as he sobbed, his body sagged in the chair and trembling uncontrollably. He had given up, trying to just bare through the pain. 

Ozai saw this and knew it was time to ramp things up. He rubbed his hand for a moment before positioning the riding crop just under Zuko’s left testicle. With a flick of a wrist, he smacked it. 

Zuko screamed, jerking and bucking in his restraints. He coughed against his gag, trying to pull his pelvis back. Ozai pulled the crop back further back and hit the other testicle. This elicited another sweet scream. Ozai smiled, and took a moment to stroke himself, looking at his son’s abused skin. He hadn’t even begun to truly punish his son.

Once Zuko had calmed down from the blows to his testicles, Ozai gently tapped them with the flogger, teasing his son. Zuko flinched and whimpered, his body straining. 

Then Ozai brought his arm back and struck the left gonad again. 

He spent some time with this, teasing each ball before striking. He had to be careful not to go too hard or too quickly, or else Zuko would simply pass out. 

After dozens of blows, each testicle was dark purple and noticeably swollen. Zuko was staring blankly at the ceiling, whimpering pathetically. 

Ozai rubbed himself again as he put the crop aside. He was already ready to fuck his son, but he needed to abuse that cock of his. Ursa’s clit had always been a pleasure to torment. Even in the later years when it obviously had lost some of its sensitivity. There was always a step further he could take it to get those sweet screams…

He pulled back Zuko’s foreskin again, inspecting the sensitive flesh. This would be the last stage of Zuko’s punishment before he was thoroughly fucked. 

In the cabinet was a jar with a clove sitting on top. The jar in question was filled with nettle covered leaves. When Ozai walked back with the jar in hand, he could see his son’s trepid confusion. He had no idea what was in store for him. 

With an ungloved hand, Ozai pulled his son’s foreskin back. Then he picked up a leaf with his gloved hand and dragged it over Zuko’s tip.

There was a sharp inhale before Zuko let out a pained choke. He tried to pull away from his father, but Ozai held firm, slowly dragging the leaf back and forth over the head. Pale spots began to swell as the rash set in. Once the leaf’s nettles had been spent, Ozai grabbed another. This time he stuffed pieces of it beneath the folds of Zuko’s foreskin.

Zuko let out sobbing screams as his father rubbed his foreskin over the nettles until the head of his cock was swollen and protruding obscenely. No doubt the sting and itch was driving him insane, but Ozai knew there was no long term damage. It would go away in a few hours. 

In the meantime…

Ozai put away the jar and the glove before oiling his fingers again. He pushed two into his son’s anus, smirking at the weak moan. Fingering Zuko, he made sure to rub that sensitive spot. Zuko was quivering pathetically, no doubt overstimulated. His small abused cock was twitching from the stimulation, making his son whimper. He was gazing at his father pleadingly, silently begging for him to stop.

But Ozai had no intention. He would stop on only his own terms. And he knew his son needed to be thoroughly fucked before the lesson was over. First he just needed to open him up enough so that it wouldn’t hurt when he pushed himself in. 

Once Zuko was fully prepped, Ozai put a bit more oil on his hard cock, stroking it a few times before he lined himself up. 

Zuko’s eyes widened and his struggles renewed, although they were noticeably weaker than they had been before. Leaning forward and putting a hand on his son’s shoulders, Ozai slowly pushed in with a low groan.

Zuko let out a hoarse scream through the gag, his body bucking to get away. 

“ _Stop that_ ,” Ozai growled, reaching down and pinching the head of the swollen penis. Zuko let out another pained scream, his body starting to shake from shock. But it had stilled to the point where Ozai could slowly work himself into the tight ass. 

Shuddered sobbing pants exuded from Zuko as his father slowly fucked him. If his son tried to buck away, Ozai would simply abuse the already tortured cock, pinching the head or smacking the testicles. 

By the time Ozai managed to bury himself to the hilt, Zuko was staring blankly at the ceiling. As his father rutted, only the occasional whimpered grunt was a sign that Zuko was at all present.

At some point, Zuko had stiffened and quivered, reaching his own dry orgasm. The tightness was a bit painful, so it took nearly half an hour of additional rutting for Ozai to finally reach a climax. Ozai slammed in with a groan, emptying himself. Panting with exhaustion, he leaned forward, his cock still buried in Zuko’s ass.

“You’ve earned this,” Ozai whispered into his ear. “Now you’re going to sit here for a few hours and think about your mistakes. And if you ever defy me again…” He rutted, making Zuko whimper. “... you will find yourself right back here in this chair. And you will find I can be _much_ more creative.”

With that, Ozai pulled out, dispassionately looking at the bloody mess. The healers could treat him later. For now, he was going to leave his son in solitude to contemplate his choices.


	3. Azula

It was with great disgust that Ozai found his daughter naked in bed with one of her childhood friends, Ty Lee. Azula might be gifted and obedient, but he would not stand for this kind of behavior. He would have to set her straight.

The other girl was easy to deal with. He had her stripped and hogtied before having his top guards take her one by one in the royal hall. The only order was to not permanently harm her. Otherwise, they were free to use her as they wished. Ozai had Azula sit by his side as they watched the lesson. A woman’s body and pleasure was for men, not other women.

Azula remained silent by his side, her expression carefully schooled. As a dutiful and obedient child, she would not complain or try to make excuses. And she would not show weakness by begging mercy for the girl. She will simply watch the girl suffer the consequences of her actions before accepting her own punishment with grace.

Ozai watched the rape while contemplating how he was going to correct his daughters behavior. It had been a year since his son’s banishment, and Azula had been growing into her role as preferred heir quite nicely. Ruthless in the arena, sharp in wit, creative in her strategies in the mock war room… Ozai could not have asked for more. Save for this disgusting personal behavior. 

“Azula, my child,” Ozai said quietly. It was only just audible for Azula to catch over the sounds of pained moaning and slapping flesh. She looked up at him, her expression still blank. “Remove your robes and stand in front of me.”

For a moment it looked like she was going to argue back. But a pained cry from Ty Lee seemed to change her mind. Slowly, she got up and stepped up in front of her father.

Meanwhile, Ozai quickly wrote down a list on a piece of parchment and handed it off to one of the guards. He needed the proper tools.

Azula stood naked in front of her father, her chin raised slightly in an attempt to preserve her pride. Even so, her face was flush in humiliation.

“Turn and watch your friend.”

His daughter slowly obeyed, her hands trembling slightly as she gazed on. One of the larger guards was forcing his way into Ty Lee’s ass, making the girl scream and buck with pain. She babbled and sobbed incoherently, her begging already beaten out of her earlier. 

The guard returned with a bag filled with the implements Ozai had requested. Ozai hummed as he reached in and pulled out a long thin cane. “Azula. Spread your legs out.”

She glanced over her shoulder at her father, but Ozai flicked his wrist and struck her bottom with the cane. “Keep watching.”

A shiver ran through Azula’s body as she returned to attention to the rape, slowly sliding her feet outward to spread her legs. The guard had finally buried himself into the girl and was panting heavily as he rutted into her ass. He was holding onto her braid and pulling on it roughly to increase his leverage. This exposed her developing breasts, which another guard was now rubbing and slapping.

While it was an enjoyable sight, Ozai wanted to focus on discipling his own child. He lined the cane up, tapping Azula’s thigh a couple times before striking. Azula flinched, but didn’t make a sound. Ozai did this a few more times, several angry red lines swelling across her skin. Then he proceeded to give the same treatment to the other thigh.

At this point, every guard had fucked Ty Lee at least once. Now they were getting more creative in their abuse. One was slapping her ass, eliciting soft cries from her. Another pinched her nipples and pulled at her breasts, and a third forced her mouth open to shove his cock down her throat.

Ozai now focused on Azula’s ass as well, striking her hard enough to occasionally draw blood. Thick red lines criss crossed across each cheek. At this point, Azula was sweating and shaking, her hands in tight fists at her sides as she tried to keep herself from reacting to the hot pain that was no doubt radiating from her bottom and legs. 

Then he tapped the inside of Azula’s thigh. “Spread them further.”

Azula did as she was told. While she wasn’t as flexible as her friend, she was able to spread her legs quite wide. Her pussy was completely out in the open, the lips pulled apart and exposing the more delicate inner lips.

Ozai gave the sensitive insides of each thigh five blows before putting the cane aside and pulling out a multi tailed leather flogger. The end of each tail had a hard knot, making each blow particularly painful when wielded correctly.

“I saw that she was touching you here…” Ozai said, rubbing a finger up along the slit of Azula’s pussy. Azula gave a small gasp, another shiver running through her. “But this is for the pleasure of _men_.” He took his finger away and prepared the flogger. With a flick of his wrist, the tails all flicked up and struck her groin. This time Azula let out a pained squeak, her knees bowing inward instinctively to protect herself. However, his daughter had the wherewithal to know better and almost immediately spread them back out.

Ozai kept the blows irregular in both timing and strength. Azula let out pained grunts each time. When a tail would flick her clit, she would yelp and pant heavily. She hit the sides of her legs with her fists, trying to resist the urge to cover herself. 

This went on for some time. Azula continued to watch as Ty Lee was spitroasted, two guards fucking her throat and ass in sync. The girl could only let out weak chokes, her body almost limp after hours of being raped and beaten. 

Ozai did not go easy on his daughter, loud smacks filling the hall as he continued to beat her pussy. Azula was sweating and shaking, her cunt dark red and swollen. She couldn’t completely hold back the pained moans as the merciless beating went on.

But Ozai had a good eye, and knew how much his daughter could take. She was strong. And he needed this lesson to stick with her. 

It wasn’t until her pussy lips were sticking out obscenely that he finally stopped, putting the whip aside before grabbing the last implement of Azula’s punishment. “On your hands and knees,” he ordered.

Azula practically collapsed to her knees, still trembling as she slowly leaned over to get on her hands. 

“Ass up, and keep those legs spread.”

Azula groaned as she adjusted her posture to her father’s liking. He could see a few wet tears dripping onto the ground. 

Now, had this been anyone else, Ozai would have fucked the punished cunt himself. However, the last thing he wanted was to impregnate his daughter by accident. And of course allowing any of the guards to do so would be an insult to him and the Royal Family. 

Luckily, there was an alternative. A punishment dildo had had specially made for his wife. He would use it in Ursa’s ass at night if she had been particularly lippy during the day. He had also raped Zuko with it a couple times. The dildo was made of wood and covered in a hard lacquer. It approximated the shape of a cock, ten inches long and two inches in diameter. But along its length were pointed protrusions of varying sizes. They weren’t sharp enough to damage a person’s insides, but it was very painful as they scraped along the soft innards. And of course, as they were forced into the orifice.

Ozai reached forward and rubbed a hand over Azula’s swollen and hot sex, making her give a small finch of surprise and pain. He found her clit, which was protruding quite a bit, swollen from the beating. He pushed her hood back and pinched it hard.

Azula let out a choked gasp, a shiver running through her body. Her panting got strained as Ozai slowly moved his fingers in small circles without releasing the pressure. It was extremely painful for her, but it would also make her unwillingly aroused. He wanted his daughter wet, not wanting to damage her _too_ much. 

He used another finger to probe her vagina, slowly stretching her open. Azula’s head bowed down and she instinctively rocked back and forth on her father’s fingers.

Ozai stopped fingering her for a moment to grab her hair and yank her head up. “Keep watching,” he ordered.

The guards had stopped fucking Ty Lee for a moment, tormenting the child in other ways now. One guard had picked up the abandoned cane and was striking her undeveloped breasts, paying special attention to her nipples. Several guards held her arms down and legs spread while another was viciously beating her thighs and cunt. Ty Lee was crying out and sobbing, her muscles straining as she instinctively tried to escape. 

Ozai went back to opening up his daughter. It didn’t take long for her to blossom open for him, so he grabbed the dildo and slowly began to work the tip of the dildo in. 

Azula hissed in pain, instinctively trying to lean away from him, but Ozai kept a firm grip on her hip. It wasn’t until the first inch of the dildo was in that the spikes began to meet her entrance. 

When the first spike entered, Azula actually cried out, trying to pull away, but Ozai wrapped his arms around her legs to keep her from escaping. “If you don’t stay still…” he growled, “I’m shoving this up your ass as well.”

Azula stopped struggling but a small sob bubbled out. 

Satisfied, Ozai continued to push the dildo back in, this time faster and less carefully. Azula panted heavily, her body dripping with sweat. With every spike, she let out a pained grunt.

Once it was all the way in, all the muscles in her body were quivering. Ozai just watched her for a moment. She was obeying him, continuing to watch her friend being ravaged. The guards were obviously beginning to get tired, mostly just lazily stroking themselves as they raped her thrashed pussy one at a time. The girl herself was staring blankly at the ceiling, letting out only small pathetic grunts.

Then Ozai reached forward again, one hand on the end of the dildo while he grabbed her clit with the other. He pinched it hard as he began to twist the dildo, thrusting it in and out of his daughter’s cunt.

Azula cried out only once before she bit her lip to suppress any more. She was reduced to muffled grunts as Ozai pounded her cervix and dragged the spikes along the insides of her vagina. 

He wasn’t going to stop until his daughter came. And if there were a few trickles of blood that began to trickle down her thighs, that wasn’t his problem. 

Three more guards raped Ty Lee before the girl finally passed out. It was at that point that Ozai had been raping his daughter for nearly half an hour. He began to thrust the dildo faster and twisted her clit earnestly, knowing her forced orgasm was imminent, despite the horrible pain she was obviously suffering. 

Finally she gasped, her back arching and toes curling as she came. Her thighs were clenching and unclenching as she rode out her orgasm. 

When it ended, she collapsed to the ground, letting out shaky gasps for oxygen. 

Ozai shoved the dildo back inside of her fully before crawling up to whisper into her ear. “If I ever find you in the bed of a woman again… We will not only repeat this little adventure, but I will have the bitch executed at the end of it as well.”


End file.
